Expect the Unexpected
by Alie2105
Summary: the cohens adopt a sister of ryans that they never knew he had(shes a baby) it will mostly be focuses on the realtionships of RM and SS and the first few chapters are them watching her for the weekend alone


ok guys this is my seccong Oc fan fic and it is going to have a lot of the realtionships of RM and SS with some of ryans lil sis unlike most other stories about the Cohens adopting a sister of ryans it will be focused on the relationships not the baby i hope you like it plz review i have the seccong chapte written and once i get 10 reviews ill post it

thanks Alie

* * *

Ryan, Marissa, Seth and Summer were at the beach because it was the summer and Marissa and summer needed to work on their tans. Ryan and Seth just got dragged along with them. First, they had lunch at the crab shack then they were off to the beach. They had been there for a few hours when Summer wanted ice cream. So they all got some at the pier. Then they all went back to the Cohen's house. That night sandy and Kirsten were going out. Seth and Summer were planning on going to Summer's house to hang out so Ryan and Marissa were going to watch movies at the Cohen's. But now they were all going back to the Cohen's to play, play station just to get Seth to shut up about it.

* * *

Mean while at the Cohen's before lunch after the kids left Sandy got a call-from a doctor in chino.

Sandy: Hello?

Dr: hi I am looking for the guardians of Mr. Atwood?

Sandy: Ya that's me Sandy Cohen I am also his lawyer

Dr: I am the Doctor from the hospital; a Mrs. Dawn Atwood was killed by her boyfriend. We wanted Mr. Atwood to know and well, find out when the funeral is. Kathryn was hurt but will be going into foster care.

Sandy: Who is Kathryn?

Dr: Kathryn Michelle Atwood was dawn's 1 year old daughter, Ryan's sister

Sandy: Where will she be tonight? Social securities isn't open until Monday

Dr: I don't know

Sandy: Ok well I don't believe Ryan knows about her, my wife and I were thinking about more kids, could Kirsten my wife come down and pick up the baby so Ryan could see her and we could take her for the weekend before she is placed OK?

Dr: I don't see why not

Sandy: Ok she will be there in an hour. Bye

Dr: Bye

(Click)

Sandy goes into the living room to find Kirsten watching TV.

Sandy: Hey can you do me a favor?

Kirsten: Sure what?

Sandy: I just got a call from one of the doctors, Dawn was killed by her boyfriend leaving behind harmed Kathryn she is only 1 and Ryan doesn't know about her and she has no place to go since Ryan never saw her I just thought…

Kirsten: Ok but you know I was thinking about more children.

Sandy: Me to once we get her then I'll get the papers set up OK?

Kirsten: sure

* * *

(Kirsten leaves for the hospital an in 1 hour is there)

Kirsten (talking to the doctor): Hi I am here to pick up Kathryn Atwood?

Dr: Mrs. Cohen?

Kirsten: that's me

Dr: Ok well I talked to your husband he said you will take her for the weekend and might adopt her?

Kirsten: Yes, Ryan and Seth are so old I think it would be great to have a kid around

Dr: Ok she is in room 205 just down there. She is fine she just has a bruise on her leg, the nurse is with her they are waiting for you

Kirsten: Ok bye

Dr: Bye

Kirsten goes into the room to get her

Kathryn is small she has Ryan's big blue eyes and dirty blonde hair. She has a little bruise on her left leg but looks happy. She is so cute with her chubby cheeks. She doesn't have a lot of hair but it covers her head.

Nurse: Are you Mrs. Cohen?

Kirsten: Yes is she already to go

Nurse: yup (she puts her in the carrier hands her to Kirsten along with a car seat and a bag of all her things)

Nurse: I don't know how much things are in the bag it was some of her things from Dawn's house

Kirsten: It's ok if we need something we'll buy it thank you so much for staying with her bye

Nurse: ok bye

* * *

(Kirsten was almost home about 5 min away when Ryan, Marissa, Seth and Summer got home)

Sandy: hey guys Ryan can I talk to you?

(Marissa sees him get worried and she knew what ever it was it was going to be bad)

Marissa: Can I come to if that's ok Sandy?

Sandy: Its up to Ryan

Ryan: Sure (grabbing Marissa's hand and following Sandy to the kitchen)

Sandy: ok here is the think Dawn was …..

Ryan: killed?

Sandy: yeah by some boyfriend sorry

(Marissa just hugs Ryan who is completely in shock)

Ryan: its ok it was going to happen sometime when is the funeral?

Sandy: I don't know yet but ill tell you when I find out

Ryan: when did you find out?

Sandy: the doctors at the hospital called about 2 ½ hours ago. Are you ok?

Ryan: Ya will he locked up?

Sandy: they already got him he will not be released she wasn't his first victim.

Ryan: good is that all?

(Kirsten comes in the front door with a screaming Katie)

Sandy: no come on we have a surprise for you

(Sandy, Ryan and Marissa go into the living room where Kirsten, Katie, Seth, and Summer are)

Seth: what _is that_?

Kirsten: her name is Katie

Seth: why is_ it_ here?

Summer/ Marissa/ Ryan: yeah

Sandy/ Kirsten: Ryan we said we have a surprise for you

Ryan: I don't want a baby who's is it?

Kirsten: Katie is your sister Ryan her full name is Kathryn Michelle Atwood and we thought you would want to see her

Ryan: I don't know anything about babies

Sandy: we'll help you for now she is just here for the weekend

Summer: you are going to trust Chino (get a death glare from Ryan) I mean Ryan with her?

Kirsten: well yeah I guess because Sandy and I forgot we are going to Palm Springs for a week we'll cancel you kids don't know anything about kids

Marissa: no go have fun Seth, summer and Ryan have no clue about babies but I do I used to help my dad with her when she was older I babysat, you two go

(Marissa takes Katie and she stops crying)

Kirsten: ok you look like you can handle it Seth and Ryan will you be ok?

Ryan: we'll be fine

Kirsten: the rules are only Marissa can stay overnight to help with Katie no parties no drinking and no leaving Katie alone with out a baby monitor there is one in the bag

Seth: no fair why cant summer stay over too?

Kirsten: fine but no one else in this house Sandy go get our bags we have to leave now

Sandy: ok (goes upstairs to get the bags)

Kirsten: Marissa can I talk to you in the kitchen?

Marissa: ok summer take her for one minute (she gives Katie to summer)

* * *

(In the kitchen)

Kirsten: ill give you my credit card you buy anything you guys need for her or food for you. In the dipper bag there is the baby monitor, 3 changes of clothes, 1 pack of dippers, bottles and formula for 1 day you guys will need to buy more like a crib and toys ok?

Marissa: ya but isn't she just staying for the weekend?

Kirsten: well don't tell anyone but Sandy and I are already in the process of being her guardians

Marissa: that is so sweet she is so cute where do you want the crib?

Kirsten: for now where ever you want when we get back well set up a nursery for her well I have to go if there are any problems or if you have any questions my cell will be on or call your dad ill call and tell the boys about keeping her tomorrow just please don't let my dad find out about this

Marissa: bye

(Kirsten and Sandy leave)

Summer, Seth and Ryan come in to kitchen with a now crying Katie. Summer is trying to make her stop but cant Marissa is still I the kitchen looking thought the dipper bag Kirsten left her when she sees them and Katie crying.

Marissa: give her to me

Summer: sure just make it stop

Summer gives Katie to Marissa and she stopped crying after a minute. Marissa is swaying back and forth to calm the sweet baby down.

Seth: wow Marissa you are so good she's yours for the weekend

Ryan: Seth we are suppose to be watching her Marissa is only here to help and make sure we don't kill her

Marissa: ya Seth you will be watching her too

Seth: no shell just cry (thinks for a sec.) ok fine only if Ryan has to too

Marissa: how about a little competition between you three?

Summer: I can beet then coop what will we have to do

Marissa: you each have to watch her for an hour and a half with out her crying for more than 5 minutes at a time change her dipper if necessary feed her and play with her

Seth: what will we get if we all can do it?

Marissa: for summer my treat for a girls night like we used to do, Seth just u and me playing video games and eating pudding ill also tell you anything about summer you want to know, And Ryan well go out for one night to any place you want my treat for once if you all can do it then a weekend away on me anywhere in the US plus the night of stuff with each of you k?

Summer: ya easy

Seth: can't wait to go away

Ryan: sounds great

Marissa: do any of you know how to hold a baby?

Summer / Seth / Ryan: no

Marissa: ok starting now I will quickly she you all how to take care of a baby ( she shows then a few different ways to hold Katie )

Marissa: now for the bottle you mix 2 tbsp of formula with one cup of water put it in the bottle and heat that up not too hot it'll burn her

Seth: that's so easy

Marissa: next don't let her put anything in her mouth she can chock very easily now ill show you how to change a dipper

Summer: ew no I am not doing that

Marissa: ya it is part of the deal now watch

Marissa takes Katie into the living room followed by the others and demonstrates how to change the dipper

Marissa: ok who's first

Seth / Ryan: Summer

Summer: fine Cohen we are staying here tonight

* * *

Marissa takes Katie and summer to the pool house with all the baby while summer wasn't looking Marissa put one baby monitor down and turned it on while clipping the other to the top of her skirt

Marissa: ok sum its 4 ill come back at 5:30 unless she is really crying ok?

Summer: ya now give me her and leave

Marissa hands Katie to summer and leaves to go back to Seth and Ryan in the living room

(Living room)

Marissa: ok now let's see what she says (she puts the other baby monitor on the table turning it on just in time to hear summer talking to a giggling Katie)

(Pool house with summer and Katie not knowing Marissa, Ryan and Seth are listening)

Summer: aw Katie you look just like Ryan with those gorges blue eyes

Katie: laughs

Summer: ya but Seth is great right?

Katie: giggles

Summer: and I love him should I tell him? What if I do doe she love me?

(A/n Seth and summer never had the l love you conversation yet)

Katie: (reaches up and grabs summers hair and starts to pull it hard)

Summer: ouch stop playing with my hair and ow let go of my earring

Katie: laughs and yawns

Summer: ok maybe a nap will be great lets both sleep on the bed

Summer puts pillows around the bed even though it is so close to the ground; it is just in case. She lies down holding Katie in her right arm just looking at how beautiful she is. With in 2 minutes they are both asleep.

(Meanwhile in the living room) (Right after summer said "Seth is good rite")

Marissa: (whispers to Ryan) I hope she doesn't say anything she will regret

Ryan: yeah

(Pool house summer: and I love him should I tell him?)

Seth: yes yes yes

(Pool house summer: should I tell him and if I do does he love me?)

Seth: yes yes verry much

Marissa: then tomorrow night take her out to a restaurant then take her for a ride on your boat and tell her

Seth: ya great idea Ry do you think I will be with her forever

Ryan: ya you could be and if Riss and I have to watch Katie tomorrow night then you and summer get her the next night cuz we have plans

Marissa: we do?

Ryan: yes um I need to go get something at the store and Seth is coming with me will you be ok ?

Marissa: ya just check ok summer on your way out

(Ryan and Seth walking towards the pool house)

Seth: why do I have to come?

Ryan: you'll see soon

Seth: look how cute summer looks sleeping with Katie let me take a picture with my phone

(Seth goes in the pool house and takes the picture then leaves and gets in the car with Ryan)

(in the Range Rover with Ryan driving)

Seth: where are we going?

Ryan: South Coast Plaza

Seth: what store?

Ryan: Tiffanies and Co

Seth: y?


End file.
